Intermarium
Description The Nation of the Baltoslavia (as it was then known) was formed on November 16 by monarch ScaryDragon_ after months of planning previously. It’s aim was to create a strong Eastern Europe, unlike those on EarthMC Classic (exept russia... that went well). Intermarium/Baltoslavia was EarthMC Terra Nova‘s 9th nation. '''It’s current claims are that of the Ingria-Novgorod region in northwestern Russia, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine (a shared territory with Byzantium), Poland (somewhat disputed by the nation of Poland), and various islands around the Baltic Sea, mostly claimed by its vassal autonomous state of Terra_Mariana. '''At its height in January 2019, Intermarium had a population of 200 citizens. Intermarium has a flag consisting of the coat of arms of its component states, surrouded by a wreath symbolizing unity, while each star above the wreath and coat of arms represent one of the 5 official privinces of Intermarium. On the top left of the flag is the old flag of Baltoslavia, a tri-colour, with White, Blue and Yellow. It is an edited version of the old Kievan Rus flag, proposed by SlyPrince of the United Kingdom. The White represents the northern, Baltic towns, which the Yellow and Blue represents the Slavic south. History Dark era Days before the official release of Terra Nova, during the Donator Early Access period, Minsk was created. This was followed by Nikolayev, Riga, Kaunas and many others. At this point the activity of the nation fell and it seemed that the nation could fall before it was even created. Riga was about to give up and make Latvia and a Novorossiya seemed like a possible idea for Nikolayev. Back then the Baltics was more or less the core of the nation. And a dispute between mainly Nikolayev and the Cossack hetmanate with Byzantium backing didn't make things better. And to make it worse only about 100 gold was collected after almost 2 weeks and many of the gold ingots was stolen by a formal citizen of Minsk. Many citizens was about to give up, but an unexpected turn happened soon. Scary loaned 200g+ to complete the nation faster after towns began to demand the nation to be established. This move connected the independent network of towns around the area into one strong nation. During this period the nation was known as the “Eastern Union”. In the following months Baltoslavia, as it was called slowly emerged into a European superpower on par with Britain and Byzantium. Kiev and the Dispute with Byzantium While the nation was being created, many independent towns in the south of Baltoslavian claimed territory had begun to pop up. Many had joined Byzantium, causing a sudden majority of Byzantium towns in the area. Byzantium had become a dominant power in the east of Dneiper. After rumours of Kiev creating a “Kievan Rus” nation spread over Eastern Europe, negotitations began with Byzantium, who planned on backing Kiev. A proposal, allowing a joint vassal state status to be granted to a Kievan Rus Empire was rejected by the mayor, who went inactive days later. Tensions between Baltoslavia and Byzantium later calmed and Ukraine was agreed to be a shared territory between the two nations. Baltic Rebellion Kikoko_2, a citizen of Riga and a nationalist, who had been anti-Baltoslavia from the start, along with some other towns, planned independence. This plot was revealed and a brief conflict began between Kikoko and Duesen and much of the southern towns. Kikoko, Riga's soon-to-be mayor, demanded Latvia be “free”, using support from what he claimed were his “many allies”. Duesen decided to stay with Baltoslavia, making Kikoko decide to back down. Secretly, however, he was attempting to make as many allies as possible to combat Baltoslavia. Before he could declare independence again, however, he was permanently banned from EarthMC over using hacks (it was either speed or xray I can’t remember). NATO After the conflict over Ukraine earlier, it was decided to repair relations with Byzantium by joining their new alliance ”NATO”. It soon supported the declaration of war on ISIS and the crusades began. Romanian Revolutionary War After a skirmish on the Romanian border, Romania declared war on Baltoslavia. After contacting enemies of Heat, such as Dukasv, Bulgaria and Poland, an invasion was planned, toppling Heat from the control of Romania. He was eventually allowed back into the nation, but Dukasv remained in official control. Nation Rename After new naming rules came into effect, a vote was proposed to discuss a new name for Baltoslavia. The two most popular options, Kievan Rus and Minskan Rus,were discussed and Minskan Rus was chosen to replace Baltoslavia. Expansion into Russia The nation Russia was a growing nation but a citizen was toxic so many towns happily switched to the then Minskan Rus. And because of that Russia became a shell of it's former self, while the Minskan Rus continued to grow into the 8th largest nation on the server. Rus-Polish war After Poland claimed deep into Minskan Rus' territory, war broke out between the nations. Poland started to attack the Minskan Rus, but Grodno with many experienced pvpers wrecked Poland, and started to attack Poland. One of the towns Poland had in Minskan Rus territory switched sides. The war resulted in a Minskan Rus victory, despite often being outnumbered by Poland, sometimes by as much as 5-1. Many towns from Poland temporary joined the Minskan Rus, but then left again to establish the Polish state. Poland fell therefore apart into a civil war. Almost a month after the war began, Poland formally surrendered to the Minskan Rus on January 27, 2019. Dispute over involvment in Balkan war As the Balkan war began there was a dispute on which side to join. Some considered Byzantium to be moral allies while others, especially Grodno, believed Byzantium saw the Minskan Rus as a weak puppet, supporting the coalition against Byzantium. The official policy, to allow towns to choose a side in the war, faced controversy from both sides, with Dragon saying “it was the only way we could keep both sides of the divide happy without kicking people”. Transfer of power Around mid-late February, ScaryDragon_ decided to step down due to various factors, and KyorisDaCat was crowned king of the Minskan Rus, likely for his activeness and the central location of his city of Pripyat about 5-600 blocks west-southwest of Minsk. Dragon moved to NorthAustralia, before deciding to recreate the government system and community of Intermarium in America. The Midwest was born. Inactivity Around late February and March, the nation, already on its decline, saw another loss of players, thanks to the ever worsening lag and later the queue system. The nation saw many of its players lose interest and move on, with the only few active government personnel be down to a skeleton of 3-4, also mostly conversing through discord. The additions of Jelgava to the nation did little and the town was also starting to want to leave, but things are to change.. Silesia, the renaming, and the Coalition of the Four Nations Around March 23/24, dymoslaw expresses of his interests of joining the nation with the premise of renaming the nation from the Minskan Rus to Intermarium, which was done promptly. He invited many towns in Poland along to join, while acquiring the island of Bornholm from Denmark for a high price of 100g, as to join Intermarium with him. Denmark, for some reason, decided that apparently Bornholm was theirs even after an expensive purchase, and threatens Intermarium to kick the town. Intermarium refused to do so, and with that Denmark, along with Poland (which honestly had way more justification of war) declared hostility with Intermarium, while yoinking the town of Kobyrn in central Belarus, which had barely been in Intermarium for a day, which joined along with with threats along with bribes for joining. KyorisDaCat, the leader of Intermarium, was chased down by FenZenyatta, a Dane, for a few days, unsuccessfully, while they also 'sieged' Wroclaw. The war ended with no clear outcome. End of Intermarium Government Baltoslavia is a monarchy with elements of democracy. Two groups of advisors, the Royal Council, and the People’s Senate vote on issues to be addressed. The Royal Council is made up of trusted, permanent advisors, while the Senate has an elected representative from each province. Minskan Military The Intermarium Royal Military has been deployed many times during history in the following conflicts: * Siege of Minsk * Romanian Revolutionary War * Great Balkan War * MinskanRus-Poland War * Second MinskanRus-Poland War * Prussia-Poland War National Infrastructure Intermarium Canal/Metro Network The Intermarium Canal network is a very large network of underground canals, connecting most towns in the old reaches of the nation. The largest tunnel, the Capital Canal, allows boats to pass underneath Eastern Europe from Riga to where Odessa was, via Minsk. Many future extensions of the project include tunnels into Russia, and south towards Byzantium. The tunnels are currently mostly upgraded to ice, though parts may be incomplete. Not much have been done about the canal recently as it doesn't see too much use as of now. The canals may be refurbished in the near future. Intermarium Road Network An expansive network of roads around the nation, leading to most towns in the core of the country, with some leading west to the western towns. It may be upgraded soon to connect with the Romanian system to allow for easier travel between the EEU. Notable People and Towns * ScaryDragon_ - Ex-leader of Intermarium, also founder of the nation. * 8bit - Co-Founder of Intermarium and ex-member of the Royal Council. * Duesen - Mayor of Riga and longtime member of the Royal Council, one of the few players that stuck around. * JokerLow - Experienced Baltoslavian who served bravely during the Romanian Invasion * XloPass/DethLogik - Experienced Baltoslavian who served bravely during the Romanian Invasion, a good fighter, quite loyal, and a close friend of Danthe's. * Danthe - Experienced Baltoslavian who served bravely during the Romanian Invasion, and has stayed for quite long helping with the nation, especially with military action * KyorisDaCat - Current leader of Intermarium, also a builder and trader. * Dymoslaw - has only joined recently, but has invited many towns to the nation and aided greatly in reviving the near-dead nation and putting the nation back on the first page of /n list. Towns * Minsk- the ex-capital of the nation * Riga - A regional capital and the most important city in the north. * Grodno - An autonomous town with awesome pvpers. * Nikolayev - One of the more prominent cities in the south that has been here for quite a while. * Pripyat - Current capital of the nation. * Wroclaw - Largest city (by population) in the nation with a full 50/50 players. Some former notable towns include: * Viciebsk * St Petersburg * Odessa Provinces and Territories of Intermarium Intermarium is primarily spread into five provinces, the Azov Province, the Dneiper Province, The Kingdom of Baltica, the Kingdom of Ingria, and the Silesia Province(name may be subject to change). Each province may elect a representative to the People’s Senate and have a province capital. Provinces All provinces are guaranteed one representative to sit in the Senate. The below are the provinces of Intermarium. Azov Province The Azov Province covers much of Ukraine, shared with Byzantium, with cities like Nikolayev and Mukachevo currently in it. Most towns in the Azov Province are of some age, and have gone mostly inactive. Dneiper Province The Dnieper Province is located in the core of Intermarium, covering Belarus and a small portion of northern Ukraine, with towns like Grodno and Minsk, though quite empty as a whole. It also contains the disputed town of Kobryn with Denmark as of now. The Kingdom of Baltica Baltica covers the Baltic claims of Intermarium in Estonia and Latvia, along with a nearby portion of Russia, and is semi-autonomous. It contains cities like Riga and Jelgava, while Terra Mariana is under the 'control' of the province. The Kingdom of Ingria A more or less autonomous province, covering much of the northwestern Russian claims all the way along the base of the peninsula of Murmansk. It has cities like Pietari and Peterhof. Silesia Province (name subject to change) Taken by Pomerania Terra_Mariana Terra Mariana was created in Western Latvia back in January/February (actually no clue when exactly lmao), but due to its position in Intermarium claims, Intermarium spoke out to them, and they accepted the position as a autonomous vassal state of Intermarium, and had stayed so ever since. From then on they have expanded around the Northeastern Baltic and owns many towns around the region Alliances Formal Alliances Before the 'Intermarium Alliance', which fell apart rather quickly, (the then) Minskan Rus was part of PACTAM, an alliance between Spain, France, UK, USA and Mexico, which fell apart soon after the TN release. NATO also collapsed a month after it’s creation. Eastern European Union As of now, Intermarium is in the Eastern European Union, or the EEU for short, which means to bring stability and prosperity to Eastern Europe. Its member states include: * Intermarium (duh) * Byzantium * Romania * Bulgaria Sweden also joined the union, but after seeing little activity for about a week or two, left. Category:Nations Category:Europe